


Choke On Sun

by MiniNephthys



Category: Saint Young Men
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer kisses him again.  It feels more like panic than anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choke On Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, just start the Saint Young Men section with porn, that's a great idea.

The part of Michael's back where it meets the base of his wings is sensitive. This is not terribly surprising: all angels are made that way. What is surprising is how much Lucifer fixates on it.

"Lucifer, my itch is gone, you don't need to-" Michael groans as Lucifer continues to rub that spot, avoiding touching it with his long nails and just using the pads of his fingers. "Ahhh~" The angel stretches out, wings fluttering and barely not smacking Lucifer in the face.

To dodge those wings, Lucifer had leaned in close to Michael's back. Now he smirks, and licks softly where his fingers had been.

Michael moans again, wings twitching. "That feels amazing~ B-but really, why are you..."

Lucifer mumbles something about him not complaining very well and licks another stripe up his back. And another in a pleased smirk as Michael cries out Lucifer's name in a voice usually reserved for God. And another.

One of Lucifer's hands snakes around to Michael's front and presses lightly over the bulge in Michael's robes. Michael's whole body twitches at that light touch, toes curling and wings fluttering.

"You mean to take this the whole way...?" Michael's voice is breathless. "I-I should have known from he start... If that really is what you intend-"

He squirms out of Lucifer's grip, turns around, and kisses him deeply, running his hands over his bare chest. When the kiss ends, he pulls back and smiles softly.

"That's how I'd rather do this. It isn't fair if I'm the only one being l-"

Lucifer kisses him again. It feels more like panic than anything else. Someday he'll let Michael finish that sentence. In the meantime, his hand is warm as it searches under Michael's robes, and his body is almost too hot when Michael returns the favor.

Michael could have finished just from attention to his back, or at least it feels that way. With this it's all too much, and he doesn't last for long before his whole body arcs and he's gasping Lucifer's name. Lucifer grins and withdraws his hand to lick it clean.

After Michael regains his presence of mind, he moves. Trailing small kisses against Lucifer's exposed skin, which Lucifer leaves plenty of even when dressed, he murmurs things that Lucifer would hate to hear in any other situation. He would hate to hear them in one as well, but he can't just leave with Michael's hand where it is, and so he squirms and bites his lip, trying not to answer.

"I love you, Lucifer. Please come home to us. I miss you."

From Michael's angle below, he can see Lucifer's beautiful eyes for a moment before they're shut tightly. His nails dig into Michael's shoulders and do not leave there until he comes.

For a moment, as they wipe themselves off, there is silence.

"I can't," Lucifer mutters, barely loud enough to be heard.

Michael smiles. "I'll wait for you, forever." His shoulders sting, a laughably small pain compared to that of missing the angel he loves most.


End file.
